


废料4

by soda_water



Category: all居
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 21:44:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18583177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soda_water/pseuds/soda_water
Summary: 人都是脆弱的





	废料4

小居坐在桌子尽头，不安地又想去抠手臂上的疤，却被心理医生缓缓抓住了手指。他当然可以躲开，因为医生的动作很慢。但他没有躲，他把一只手放在桌子上，任由医生缓缓将温暖的手掌覆上去，他可以接受，完全可以接受自己心理医生的触摸，他不会再像一个月之前那样了，他不会再感到害怕。  
面容和善的女人对着他露出一个鼓励的笑容，她的手指并不很细滑，上面有些薄薄的茧子，像是做过许多活计，像是母亲。女人的唇角有些细纹，并不漂亮的嘴唇一张一合，有声音从她的嘴巴里流泻出来。  
小居竖起耳朵想要仔细听，却总是混混沌沌地听不清楚，他的脖子很僵硬，他在努力克制自己回头看的冲动，回头看看身后的那个房间是否仍然关着门。  
“……一龙。”女人的声音清晰起来，小居回过神来望她，露出一个羞赧的笑容——他不习惯给人带来麻烦。  
“你愿意见他吗？”  
见谁？小居没有问出口，他当然知道是谁，在半夜三更偷偷过来，一路上躲过无数狗仔跟踪的人。  
我当然愿意，小居想，我有什么理由对我的救命恩人拒而不见呢？他松开了一直搓动着的手指，抬起头，深吸一口气张了张嘴，却什么声音都发不出来。  
医生依然在看着他，目光平静又柔和，手掌很温暖，像烤在火炉边，白雾薄烟，朦朦胧胧飘飘摇摇……

“一龙。”

他的口腔开始发干，房间里似乎变冷了，他张着嘴打了个哆嗦，依然没有声音。  
“没关系。”医生的表情没有变化，只是缓缓把搭在他手背上的手掌收了回来，“我们慢慢来——”  
“我愿意。”他突然把那三个字从嘴里吐了出去，又立刻像被烫到一般抿起嘴唇，结痂的下唇很痛。他终于如愿以偿地转过了头去，仿佛刚刚吐出的是一句咒语，下一秒便会有一只怪兽从身后的房间里冲出来把他整个人撕烂。  
“很好，”医生将他的注意力拉回桌子边，又缓缓伸出了手，“我为你感到骄傲。”

 

胡军站在门前等了一会儿，他拍拍自己身上有些发皱的运动衫，胡乱撸了两把头发，终于抬起手指来敲响了门。  
他敲得很轻，像是怕惊扰什么小动物。小居的声音很快便传出来了:“请进。”  
他听起来还不错，胡军想，抓住门把手缓缓把门推开。小居坐在一张桌子边，他瘦了很多，但是依然很漂亮。漂亮的小东西似乎很紧张，几乎在胡军推门进来的一刹那就从椅子上站了起来，金属凳脚在地板上划出刺耳的响声。  
胡军立刻松开了门把手，把双手都举起来摆出了一个可笑的投降姿势。他嗅到空气里有些薰衣草的香气。  
小居对他露出了一个硬扯出来的笑容，依然没有坐下，那架势像是但凡他敢踏进一步，战战兢兢的小东西就会立刻原地弹射飞出外太空。  
胡军只好在门口停下，尽量让自己显得自然些:“你怎么样？”  
他这话问得模棱两可，像是问小居最近的情况，又像是在问小居此刻的感受。  
小居不回答，他的肩膀崩得笔直，黑漆漆的眼珠一瞬不瞬地盯着胡军，神情却飘离。  
半晌沉默。

“我最近有在看一个剧本，是个悬疑片，很有意思，最后揭露的凶手出乎意料。”胡军率先打破了沉默，换了一条腿支撑自己的身体，手臂搭在门框上想要尽可能显得放松。  
小居依然没有吭声，面部表情稍微缓和了一点。  
“你想听吗？有一个很适合你的角色，里面描写的蒜香面包和罗宋汤也很好吃。”胡军缓缓向房内迈进一步，小居没有什么反应，只是看着他。  
“故事的开始是一桩谋杀案……”

胡军从房间里出来的时候觉得轻松了不少，他最终也没能走到桌子边，但起码气氛好了很多。小居被他的故事吸引住，暂时忘了害怕憎恶他，或者只是假装被他的故事吸引住，双手以及肝胆依然在悄悄地发抖，他不知道，但这总是个好兆头。  
他开始觉得心情愉悦，甚至蒙着脸偷偷溜回车上时都想要唱歌。很快，他想，小居很快就可以恢复了，很快就可以像以前一样笑着唤他二叔，手臂搭在他的肩膀上，漂亮的睫毛在眼下投出一小片甜蜜的阴影，每根细小的绒毛都在闪闪发亮。

小居一开始并不知道他们要去哪里，医生只是让他相信她。小居当然信任医生，所以他乖乖地坐进车里，系上安全带。他坐着等了一会儿，趴在车窗上往外看，他手臂上的伤口不再发炎了。  
后排的车门突然打开了，有人坐了进来，带着一股熟悉的气息。小居立刻回头看，感到头晕目眩。太近了，他想，味道太浓了。  
胡军坐在后座上，没什么表情的看着小居，或者说他想要表现出什么表情，却不知道该选哪个。  
“一龙，”他开口了，“晚上好。”  
小居觉得自己有些呼吸困难，他想把车窗摇开，又想打开车门跳下去，但他什么都没有做。这段时间他和胡军见了很多次面，每次都只是聊天，或者说是胡军单方面的叙述，医生坐在他旁边。他刚开始的时候会感到惊恐与焦虑，一些记忆随着眼前这个人的面容喷涌而出，还有疼痛。他想尖叫，哭泣，远远逃开，但是医生握着他的手，为他拉开窗帘——灿烂的阳光倾泻进来。  
你是安全的。医生告诉他，并递给他一根电棍，没有人能伤害你。  
再后来小居渐渐可以平静地坐在椅子上了，那些顽固的记忆不再总是占满他的脑子，缝隙里会露出些阳光，花束和温暖的笑，很艰难，但是他在尝试。情况够好的时候小居甚至会回应几句话——当他听得入迷时。  
但他们从没有离得这么近过，小居的瞳仁在微微颤动，他们一直隔着一张桌子，讲故事。胡军身上有股特别的气息，一种小居很熟悉的味道，他形容不出来，但是总会有种被侵略的感觉，这种感觉让他不安。  
想想别的，小居告诉自己，他没做错什么，他当时所做的一切都是为了保护我，他救了我，一切都过去了，现在我很安全。

到达目的地时小居已经感觉好多了，他跟着医生下车，看见了面前的建筑物，顿时明白了医生想要他做什么。  
“不……”他轻轻摇头，用乞求的目光看着医生，“我还……”没准备好，他没能把后半句说出口，因为他觉得难为情，他觉得自己实在不该再沉溺在这该死的回忆里无法自拔了，已经过去很久了，他需要新的生活。  
于是他在医生鼓励的目光下走了进去，乘上电梯，停在了那扇门前。  
门是开着的，里面干干净净，空无一人，那晚的所有痕迹都消失了。小居慢慢走近几步，看见了床头——他的手腕曾被绑在那里。  
他像被雷击中一般抖了一下，他太高估自己了，几乎在瞬间就感到了手腕疼痛，仿佛有什么粗砺的东西正束缚着他，他在流血。小居猛地向后退，想要离开，却猝不及防被人一把推进去，他踉跄几步，耳边响起了清脆的上锁声。  
“不！”小居喊了一声，转身想要再逃出去，却硬生生的止住了脚步——胡军正站在门口望着他。

“你过来让我让开，我就会让你出去。”胡军站着一动不动，眼睛看着他，目光里的情绪复杂。  
小居却仿佛听不见一样，只是不停的后退，他的大腿撞到了桌子角上，登时跳了起来——男人就是在这里把他迷晕的。他看见有人影在床上耸动，两只脚伸出床外，吱嘎吱嘎——  
“不……求求你……”小居想要呕吐，甚至试图闭上眼睛来逃避这个恐怖的房间带给他的所有痛苦，空气里渐渐弥漫出一种味道，一种精液与鲜血混杂的味道。  
他的全身都开始疼痛起来，男人掐着他的脖子抚摸他的锁骨，他的腿被掰开了，有滚烫的利刃捅进来，一点点地把他切碎，“你还记得我吗？”  
“不记得！我不记得了！放过我……求求你放过我……”小居歇斯底里地尖叫，双手捂住耳朵试图赶走那些连绵不断的喘息与笑声，他痛得站不住，几乎要跌到床上去，只好伸手扶住旁边的桌子，却突然听见自己身体里传来嗡嗡震动的声音，连带着脚跟都发麻，精液顺着他的大腿流下来，一具灼热的身体紧紧压住他，猥琐地蹭动。  
男人兴奋地喘个不停，捂住受难者的嘴巴舔他的脸，咬他的头发，舌头模仿性交的动作在他耳朵里进进出出。他着迷地看着小居的眼睛，欣赏他流露出的每一个痛苦的表情，手指毫不客气地掐拧小居的大腿根，留下半个月也难以褪去的青紫痕迹——他几乎就要因此高潮了，“真该把你这婊子的模样给所有人看看。”  
小居很痛，可是他说不出话，只能像待宰的小羊羔一样呜呜乱叫，拼命睁大眼睛看看是谁，是谁要把他掐死，把他捂死，把他撕开捅穿，挫骨扬灰。门外的敲门声没有停止，有人来了，有人来救他了——“一龙……”

胡军依然站在门口，纹丝不动像一尊门神，他看着小居在他面前，破碎一般跌下去，抖动抽搐，他站不起来了，只好向前爬，漂亮的脸上满是泪水，“救我……救救我……”  
“你要我救你吗？”胡军开口了，他听见医生在用力敲门。  
小居没有反应，他被魇在那个恐怖的夜晚挣扎不出来，就像一只落水的小狗，亟待有人解救。  
于是胡军蹲下去，试图去抱他，却遭到了激烈的反抗。小居的身体依然记得他，记得他是如何掐住他的下巴，如何搂住他的腰，又是如何将他整个人钉在柔软的地毯上操弄。  
“你记得我？”胡军强硬地按住小居挣扎的双腿，“你想要我还是要他？”  
小居的手推在胡军肩膀上，惊恐地退缩，不知是不是在期待一个别的什么人，但是没有，这间地狱里再也没有别人了。他发着抖，将自己靠过去，像是献祭，“要你，救我……求求你……”  
胡军将他抱起来，“哗啦”一声扯下锁链，打开了已经被拍得震天响的房门。


End file.
